


Quand arrive la fin

by Yuzurihagrus



Category: Saint Seiya
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzurihagrus/pseuds/Yuzurihagrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deathfic : La guerre sainte contre Hadès est en marche. <br/>Alors qu'Athéna et ses chevaliers avancent vers la bataille finale, ldécouvrez les dernières pensées du seigneur des enfers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quand arrive la fin

**Author's Note:**

> J'avoue que cela faisait un moment que j'avais ce projet sans osé m'y atteler.
> 
> Hadès est mon chouchou et je ne me sentais pas capable de mener ce drabble à bien.
> 
> Un besoin d'évacuer a finalement permit à ce texte de voir le jour.
> 
> Les phrases en italique sont les paroles prononcée par Hadès dans l'anime.
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira. 
> 
> Bonne lecteur.

Mon réceptacle m'a encore trahi. Pourquoi n'écoute-t-il pas ? Pourquoi refuse-t-il de comprendre ? On me qualifie de monstre, de démon alors que je n'aspire qu'à la sérénité... Zeus, Poséidon... Mes frères... Et toi Athéna, ma nièce, si prompt à écouter et soulager la souffrance humaine... Pourquoi restes-tu sourde à la mienne ? N'entends-tu pas la douleur qui étreint mon coeur, ne vois-tu pas les larmes qui déchirent mon âme ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de comprendre que ce sont tes précieux humains qui en sont la cause.

J'ai construit Elysion pour eux, pour les âmes nobles, pour qu'elles trouvent enfin le repos après toute une vie de labeur. J'ai construit les enfers pour punir les vils... Non... Pas punir... Corriger... Effacer leurs fautes et leur donner une chance de recommencer... en mieux. Mais les humains n'apprennent rien et recommencent sans cesse les mêmes erreurs. Les vertueux se font plus rares et les vils plus nombreux...

J'ai espéré pendant des siècles, des millénaires... Patiemment, à chaque génération, encore et encore... Châtiant les criminels, récompensant les justes, mais les mortels deviennent toujours plus nombreux... Et rien ne change. Je suis maintenant si fatigué de ressentir toute leur haine, toute leurs violences... Si moi Hadès, l'un des six Grands, je suis impuissant à leur faire comprendre leurs erreurs, comment une jeune déesse comme toi le pourrait-elle ? Tu es aussi entétée que ton père et à cause de ton obstination, je dois à chaque guerre envoyer mes chers spectres à la mort.

Je pensais que cette fois, en me servant de tes chevaliers, ils seraient épargnés et que tu comprendrais, ou même qu'eux… comprendraient. Mais ils m'ont trahi... Au fond, venant de tes précieux protecteurs, je m'en doutais un peu sans vouloir me l'avouer, tu les as si bien dressés. Mais Pandore ! Ma soeur, pourquoi t'être retournée contre moi alors que je voulais t'offrir la paix d'une nuit éternelle ? Les ténèbres que j'amène à la terre feront taire le chaos qui y règne. Elles recouvreront le monde de cet apaisant silence auquel j'aspire tant pour toi, pour moi... Mais aussi pour les humains, car je continue à vouloir les sauver malgré eux.

Je pensais enfin réussir en t'entrainant avec moi à Elysion. Malheureusement, grâce à ces maudits chevaliers d'or, les bronzes sont parvenus jusqu'à mon sanctuaire. Il ne leur suffisait pas d'avoir assassiné tous mes spectres, il leur fallait encore souiller du sang des dieux jumeaux, mon bien le plus précieux. Et me voici une fois de plus seul , face à toi ma nièce qui me reproche de ne pas connaitre l'amour , alors que c'est justement lui qui guide chacun de mes actes, mais aussi face à tes gardiens prêts à me châtier pour des crimes que je n'ai pas commis.

Puisqu'aujourd'hui il me faut t'affronter avec mon propre corps, comme nous le faisions aux temps mythologiques, la boucle est bouclée et nous en terminerons, ici et maintenant... Cette guerre sera la dernière car l'un de nous mourra. Alors que je m'élance vers toi, l'épée à la main, je tente une dernière fois de te convaincre, mais soutenue par tes pantins, tu t'obstines à ignorer la voix de la raison.

_Oh ! Ce n'est pas possible !_  
 _Je suis le grand ordonnateur de la mort, le dieu de l'au-delà._  
 _Comment pourrais-je être vaincu sur mes terres,_  
 _Dans le royaume des ténèbres... Chez moi..._  
 _Quelle ironie !... Je ne peux pas le croire..._

Je n'arrive pas à croire que toi, la si douce Athéna, qui dit abhorrer la violence, tu oserais un tel acte. Tu m'as tué sans la moindre hésitation... Mais après tout, c'était toi ou moi... Tuer ou être tuer... Comme chez ces misérables humains. Comment avons-nous pu tomber si bas ?

_Mais si je meurs aujourd'hui, ce royaume des ténèbres que j'ai créé disparaîtra._  
 _Il va forcément s'éteindre avec moi, c'est sûr..._  
 _Que ce soit l'enfer ou même Elysion, tout est terminé..._

Maintenant que la fin est proche, je me rends compte que nous sommes allés trop loin... Que je suis allé trop loin... Mon cher royaume meurt avec moi et tout cela pour rien. La brûlure de ton arme divine a cédé la place à un froid glacial qui se répand dans tout mon être, au rythme des battements de mon coeur s'éteignant lentement, trop lentement à mon goût. La cuisante douleur, provoquée par le métal chargé de ton cosmos lorsque ton sceptre m'a transpercé le corps, a disparu... Après tout, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi... Mon seul regret sera de ne pas avoir réussi à te convaincre ma nièce car...

 _Athéna, tu vas être engloutie par ce monde en perdition..._  
Et toi aussi quand il sera entièrement détruit,  
Tu auras disparu sans laisser la moindre trace.  
Tu... Tu ne peux donc pas considérer qu'il s'agisse  
D’une victoire totale de tes amis humains...  
Athéna, tu es une déesse.  
Quand vas-tu enfin en prendre conscience ?

Mon corps n'est plus, et alors que mon âme s'éteint à son tour, je la sens qui s'apaise. Les choses me semblent tellement claires à présent... Je comprends à quel point je me suis fourvoyé durant tout ce temps. Comme toi, j'ai voulu croire en une chimère, mais...

 _L'amour que tu vantes n'est autre qu'une illusion._  
Les humains l'ont créé de toute pièce.  
L'amour est invisible et personne n'y croit...  
Personne...

Même plus moi... Mais tout se termine... Mon âme à présent se perd dans le néant où je trouverais enfin le repos....

Fin


End file.
